Fairies
Applying to be a fairy? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application: Link to this page. Fairies are beautiful, mystical creatures with pointed ears, and glossy skin. They "love to flirt with disaster, they love to role-play" and they also are very tough, ferocious, and mischievous. Fairies are pure mystical, so they are hostile and hold prejudices against witches , since witches learn their craft. They live a very long time but they are not immortal. They are also are very attractive to both humans and vampires . The smell and taste is irresistible to vampires especially, and their blood is intoxicating. Fairies do not like vampires, however. They refer to them as "darkness." It is said that vampires wiped all fairies from earth. Land of Faery (Fairyland) Fairies are very secretive and guarded about their existence and customs. They inhabit a land name Faery, located in another dimension. This dimension can be reached via altered states of consciousness, such as being unconscious or asleep. If a vampire drinks enough from a fairy, that vampire may be able to enter the land as well. The land itself is beautiful and much like paradise only due to the glamour of magic. It is above normal time. If anyone stays there for a day, in normal reality they would have been gone for a year. A couple of hours is about a few weeks. If a person eats of the fruit given there, they will "lose track of time" and be bound to the place, unable to ever return to normal reality. If they attempt to do so, they will die. Faery Culture Fairies operate with a monarchy of power - having kings and queens and a Faery Elder (a fairy who is described as ancient and powerful, so much so that she has trouble focusing). These are usually the most powerful, are descended through bloodlines, and command respect and obedience from the fairy species. Currently, the Stackhouse bloodline is a bloodline of royalty, with Queen Mab and King Niall at the top of this pyramid of power. Those in royality or The Faery Elder usually takes command over a specific fairy realm. The Elder leads Hooligans and Mab leads Fairyland, for example. Fairy godmothers and godfathers can be assigned to other fairies (or humans in the fairy bloodline) - having a vow to protect their charge at all costs. They are usually older, a part of that fairy's bloodline, or appointed by someone in that bloodline. They can sense when their charge is in danger. Fairy oaths are often made. When a true fairy makes an oath to another (no matter what species), they touch fingers and transfer some of their light - binding the oath. Dishonoring the oath is considered an act of war to the fairy clain. More sacred oaths are bound with blood in the form of a contract. Fairy Creation When a fairy is born, it is a sexually pleasurable experience for the mother - instead of a painful one. Fairies born of true fairy blood (with at least one parent being a true fairy) have an accelerated growth rate. At about a month of living, the child will have matured in mind and in body to about 18 years old. They will age like a normal human after that point. Part-Fairies Those who are part-fairy have some of the strengths and abilities of a fairy, but they are limited in nature. They are still very attractive to certain species. Their powers include telepathy and photokinesis, as well as the fairy blood attraction. Powers & Abilities *'Longetivity. '''True Fairies can live for an extremely long time, longer than humans. However, they do eventually die and can be killed by loss of blood. Half fairies live as long as a normal human. *'Salt usage. Consuming salt gives a true fairy more strength, as it is good for the electric charge of their light. If a true fairy is pregnant, they will consume an excessive amount in order to help the pregnancy. *'Shape Shifting. ' The true form of a fairy is goblin-like, and true fairies can disguise themselves into an attractive human form. *'''Teleportation. True faes can teleport anywhere at any time. Half fairies can only teleport into fae dimensions. *'Telepathy.' The power to read other people's minds is one of their main abilities. They are unable to read a vampire's mind, however. Other creatures, and non-humans, like shifters might be more difficult to read but can with concentration. They can also infultrate dreams if enough of their blood has been consumed or if the other person is in a coma or some unconscious state. *'Photokinesis/Light Manipulation/Nature Channeling.' Simply called the fairy's "light," a fairy has the ability to move and manipulate kinetic energy with the mind. This energy moves through the body and, with extreme force, is able to repel people and objects with a powerful blast of concentrated light (its a lot like lightning). This can also break or reverse magic spells if powerful enough. This light can also render a person unconscious and a true fairy can restore consciousness with it. Enough concentrated light (called a "supernova") can kill a vampire instantly (however half fairies can only kill a vampire with their light once, and this ability is only granted to the Stackhouse bloodline.) *'Magic & Casting Illusions. '''True fairies possess magical abilities, far greater than humans. A powerful true fae (or multiple faes) create worlds and make them look however they like. Fairyland for instance, can be made into paradise even if its nothing of the sort. Fairies can create portals to different places they've created, such as Hooligans - a burlesque club in the middle of no where that no one can see unless they allow it. Half fairies can move in and out of these worlds (through portals) as they please. : Another notable spell is channeling nature's memory. Using their light, they can channel the memory of the objects and place surrounding them, obtaining clear visions of what transpired in the past. The further back the even, the more energy it takes (often requiring more than one fairy). : '''Fairy Blood Attraction.' Again, vampires are drawn and attracted to fairies, as are humans. This can be a strength if they want to use this attraction for manipulation purposes. Their blood has mystical properties - which, if ingested, can allow a vampire to survive in the sun longer.''' '''Any vampire that drinks a true fairy's blood becomes intoxicated. Half fairies' blood can be intoxicating depending on the species (especially if not ugenta) and age (especially if younger than 500 years) of the vampire. Weakness *They are all susceptible to extreme bodily harm and death. *Vampires present a large weakness to them, as they are attracted to their blood. If a vampire injests enough of it, they will be able to see any magical cloaks - including portals/entrances to hidden dimensions. They will be immune to fairy magic and attacks with light. *A half fairies' powers are limited and they can use up their light. If they abuse their powers, they will not be a fairy anymore. Death of a Fairy A true fairy's body will transform into sparkling fairy dust. Related Pages True Blood Vampires Category:Species Category:Browse